Benutzer Diskussion:Padawan 967
Hallo Padawan 967! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Padawan 967!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:05, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi Padawan 967! Auch von mir willkommen bei der Jedipedia! Viel Spaß hier! MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz C'Baotth 12:11, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) : Danke erst ma dass ich hier so herzlich aufgenommen wurde ich frag euch jetzt mal was: Wie findet ihr mein Profil?Padawan 967 17:19, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist ganz leicht: Es gibt eine Spezialseite namens Listusers. Das ist der Link in der Sidebar unter Quicklinks (da ist er aber als Benutzerliste angezeigt). Auf dieser Spezialseite werden alle benutzer dieses wikis verzeichnet. Es gibt aber noch einen 2. Weg: Du gibst unter Suche Benutzer:Padawan 967 ein, so kommt man direkt zum eingegebenen Pofil. falls du noch mehr Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder im Jedipedia FAQ nachfragen. Die Hilfe:Dokumentation hilft dir sicher für den Start weiter. Noch viel Spaß hier! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:31, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Danke für die Hilfe.Padawan 967 17:35, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Auch von mir Persönlich ein Hallo und Willkommen in der Jedipedia und viel spass beim schreiben von Artikeln Mfg--Lord AnakinDiskussion 15:03, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Personen aus Kotor I und II Hallo Padawan 967 Bitte beachte in Zukunft bei der Erstellung von Artikeln über Personen aus Kotor I oder II diese Liste, da die meißten Personen dort bereits reserviert wurden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:42, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ok mach ich das nächste mal, tut mir auch leid für den der diesen artikel schreiben wollte. --Padawan 967 14:46, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Edits Um deine genauen Edits zu zählen, solltest du dich nicht von der Hauptansicht der Beiträge Seite irritieren lassen. Du solltest den Filter auf den Artikelnamensraum stellen, der hier blöderweise und nicht sofort ersichtlich als "(Seiten)" gekenzeichnet wurde. Dann offenbart sich, dass du noch nicht ganz 70 Bearbeitungen hast... Es sind leider nur 8. --Modgamers 11:43, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : ups, das is mir jetzt aber peinlich, das änder ich mal schnell. Padawan 967 11:45, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus KOTOR Hey Padawan 967, frag doch mal demnächst, wenn du Bilder aus KOTOR haben willst bei dem Admin Ben Kenobi nach den Bildern, da dein Bild von Mika Dorin sehr klein war und (frag mich nicht was) Ben nahezu immer was an den Bildern auszusetzen hat. Ansonsten war der Artikel aber echt gut, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die ich verbessert hab. Also, mach weiter so und frag demnächst einfach Ben Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 16:45, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Danke erstmal für das lob. Falls ich das nächste mal Bilder Such frag ich Ben. =) Padawan 967 16:56, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) galaxy of fear Hi Padawan 967, wie du hier bereits vor einigen Monaten Angedeutet hast suchst du jemanden der alle Galaxy of Fear Bände kennt. Ich habe alle deutsche gelesen und bekomme vielleicht bald auch den ein oder anderen englischen, sodass ich die Artikel entscheident erweitern kann. Ich würde mich sehr über deine mitarbeit freuen. Schick mir doch mal mit der Jedipedia-PN-Funktion deine eMail-Adresse, dann können wir uns absprechen. Gruß, --Urai Fen 12:09, 5. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::vergiss das mit der PN-Funktion und geh hier hier hin und send mir ne Mail. Gruß --Urai Fen 12:24, 5. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Padawan 967 ich habe gesehen, dass du Urai Fen nach mehr Arbeit für Galaxy of Fear-Artikel gefragt hast und da dachte ich mir, ich schreib dich einfach mal an.^^ Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du doch dasGobindi-Virus bearbeiten und von den inhaltlichen Fehlern befreien. Ich würde es selbst machen, nur bearbeite ich auch noch Tash Arranda und D-V9 und wäre für deine Hilfe wirklich dankbar. Jaina 11:06, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) WWE Hi, du hast auf E.B's Diskuseite nach seinen Favoriten gefragt... Ich weiss leider nur welcher sein Liebling war: Batista... Ilya 21:35, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Naja, danke dir. MfG Padawan 967 14:35, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET)